Headset cords transmit signals from a source device, such as a music player or cell phone, to earphones being worn by a user. Although these cords are typically flexible and can be maneuvered out of the way by the user, such manipulation by the user can be inconvenient, and often inefficient, as the cords regularly find their way back into an undesired location. Additionally, if not secured when not being used the earphones often hang loose in an undesired and inconvenient location where they may be snagged or become tangled. Further, earphones are often moved back and forth from the ears of a user where they are transmitting a signal from the source device to the stored position as the user completes tasks and moves around.